


[Podfic] Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump

by Djapchan



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Body Worship, Genderfluid Character, Humor, M/M, Muscles, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Jathis' summary:Lefou loves looking
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stanley Stumps a Stubborn Stump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342982) by [Jathis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis). 



Listen to the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1pkmxSVg8vCWADuNyhydMaccmOfMQtMK_/view?usp=sharing)  
Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/i4hokf26jf7ujli/BatB_Stanley_Stumps_a_Stubborn_Stump.mp3/file)

Music:   
"[Childhood Time - Long](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco/Good_Old_Organ_Ice/Childhood_Time_-_Long_ID_1021)" by [Lobo Loco](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Lobo_Loco)  
From the [Freemusicarchive](https://freemusicarchive.org/static)  
[CC BY-NC-ND 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/4.0/)

This podfic was recorded for the PODFIC BUT MAKE IT ABOUT MUSICALS Challenge, for the second week of the Voiceteam 2020 project, created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.

Thanks to Jathis for allowing me to record and share a bunch of Beauty and the Beast stories.


End file.
